Sometimes
by LoveYouLotsLikeJellyTots
Summary: Troy's scared and Gabriella's nervous. Sometimes letters and Post-Its are all you can rely on to tell someone that one thing you weren't sure they wanted to hear. T&G. Oneshot for Valentine's Day.


**Sometimes **

_By Loveyoulotslikejellytots_

**Just a little bit of Troyella fluff that everyone needs once in a while. Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Tell me what you think? xo**

**Disclaimer:** **Anything of a High School Musical nature belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Sometimes when Troy Bolton gets scared he writes letters. Like the time when his Grandma was in hospital and he wrote a letter to his Mom explaining how he felt. Then there was the time when he had his first basketball game with his Dad as his coach and he was scared he was going to let him down so he wrote him a letter. Then there was the last time, when he had wanted to tell Gabriella how he felt and Sharpay had insisted his writing a letter was a good idea and in the end, it was. And now he was sitting in the back of his English class scribbling away, he knew Mrs White wouldn't notice, if anything when she looked up, she'd probably think he was taking notes. He almost laughed out loud as he looked around the classroom, everyone was paying attention apart from him, how had he managed to get in top English? Oh yeah, he sighed, Gabriella. He looked over at her, and wondered what was going on in her head, he glanced back down, looked like it was letter time again. Good job none of the other Wildcats were in his class, he'd get teased for the rest of his life about this if they ever read what he was about to write…

_Gabriella, _

_Okay, so I guess I'm gonna just come out and say it. The whole point of this letter. I'm scared. I'm scared because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm scared that I've lost you. _

_Every single time I've tried to talk to you this week, either at the beginning of school or in between classes, you've just said a few words and then ran off into the girl's bathroom with either Taylor or dare I say it, Sharpay, run after you. Whoever isn't with you staying behind and either, in Sharpay's case, a squeal and an 'ohmigosh, I cannot wait until she tells you, I just know you guys are gonna be so happy and live happily ever after like in one of those awesome Disney films…I mean…"- that's the point at which I make up something like basketball practise because, honestly, I have absolutely no idea what she is on about!_

_Or there's Taylor who does the whole sympathetic glance, hand on shoulder, "She'll talk to you when she's ready" and then I get all freaked out because I'm scared she's gonna like look into my mind or something. I honestly don't know which one is worse! _

_All I wanna do is talk to you and hear what you have to say. I just wanna know whether it's something I've done and whether or not I can help fix it. Chad says it's female hormones but I swear that the girly thing that you all have once a month doesn't last that long! _

_The only time I really get a chance to talk to you is at lunch and even then you're not there half the time because you feel ill or something and insist that you want me to eat and one of the girls will come with you, at which I get sympathetic glances from all the guys as well as all the other girls. Which let me tell you, sucks. It's like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on with my girlfriend. _

_I love you Gabriella Montez and I just want to make sure that you know that and that you are okay. _

_Anyway, I'm here writing this in English, staring at the back of your head every five minutes as if that's gonna help me know what's going on. Oh crap, you just turned around and now you probably think I'm some sort of creepy, stalkerish boyfriend because I was looking at you again. You smiled at me and I looked down so now I feel like more of an idiot-_

"_**Gabriella Montez. Nurse's Office."**_

_-see, you've gone again. The nurse's office, what the hell? Since when were you ill at school and Taylor's gone with you. Oh no, she did it again. The sympathetic glance as she walked out the door after you, now our whole class probably thinks I'm some pathetic loser! _

_Gabriella, I need you to talk to me, if not for your sake then mine. I am seriously losing my sanity here! Anyway the bell is going to go any second so I'm signing off._

_Troy xxx_

Troy sighed to himself as he folded the letter up, the bell making him jump even though he was expecting it,

"This had better work," He muttered to himself, before heading out the classroom and over to Gabriella's locker, sliding the letter in the small gap at the top. Walking away, he hoped that yet again, a letter wouldn't let him down…

_Xxxx_

Sometimes when Gabriella Montez gets nervous she writes Post-Its and sticks them in places where the people they are intended for can read them. Like when her Mom had promised they wouldn't move again until she graduated but Gabriella had heard the phone call to her boss so she'd written a Post-It note and stuck it on the fridge. Then there was that time when Troy had asked her out and she had written a Post-It with her answer on and stuck it on the inside of his locker when he wasn't looking because she was scared that he might have changed his mind. And now well, she was sitting at her desk at 3am, writing a small post it with three simple words on it. Better late than never, she kept reminding herself,

"I must be stupid," she muttered as she pulled the hood of the sweatshirt she was wearing over her head, it just so happened that it belonged to Troy and snuck out onto her balcony and down the tree. Before she began to run, making her way over to Troy's house, pulling the hood further over her head as the rain began to pour down,

"Crap!" She hissed as the Bolton's cat jumped out of the shadows, making her jump. She looked up and took a deep breath, this was the last time she was ever doing this journey, she'd make sure of that. She rolled up her sleeves and began to shimmy up the drainpipe up to Troy's room,

"Please be asleep, please be asleep…" She muttered as she climbed in through the window that always seemed to be open for some reason,

"Gabriella?"

_Oh crap! _This was not part of the plan, she gulped,

"Erm, hi?" She bit her lip as Troy surveyed her, soaking wet from the rain. He sat up on his bed, holding the basketball he had previously been throwing at the ceiling,

"So…"

"So…" Gabriella suddenly felt worse than she had done in ages,

"_Not now_…" She muttered before clapping her hand over her mouth and running into Troy's adjoining bathroom and promptly throwing up in the loo,

"Gabs... Are you ok?" Gabriella turned to face him as she finished, standing up unsteadily then washing her face,

" Erm…I brought you something…" She fished in her pocket, pulling out the Post-It, which thankfully wasn't wet. She bit her lip again, her eyes filling with tears as he watched her every move, it was now or never. She went over and held out the Post-It,

"It's kind of like your letter but my version…" Now it was her turn to watch him as his eyes lowered and then widened as he read the words. She gulped as he sat down on the bed, not daring to move,

"Troy. Please say something…" He looked up,

"I take it this is why you went to the Nurse's office." Gabriella nodded before deciding that he wasn't in fact going to yell at her or anything and went and sat next to him, her tears beginning to fall,

"I'm so sorry Troy, I really wanted to tell you and Tay and Shar kept telling me too but I was so scared and nervous and I didn't even know for sure. Then Chad came over and started asking me all these questions and I was sure he knew and he'd told you but then you wrote me the letter and…"

"Gabriella…" She looked up at him, their eyes meeting,

"You're babbling…" She nodded, looking back down, her fingers twisting around each other as she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"I know." She managed to murmur,

"And, another thing…" She looked back up at the sudden change in his voice,

"You climbed the drainpipe, right? Why didn't you use the front door? I mean what would have happened if something had happened to you? What would I have done?" She sniffed,

"Troy, I…"

"Don't **EVER** climb it again, you hear me, the baby needs it's mommy and…" he paused, a grin spreading over his face,

"It's daddy." Gabriella grinned back before flinging her arms around him,

"You mean it? You really want it?" Troy looked at her, wiping away the rest of her tears,

"Yup." He nodded, his smiled radiating warmth.

"And I'm keeping this Post-It to show our child in future years to come." Gabriella giggled, looking down at his hands where the Post- It lay, **Troy, I'm Pregnant**, it read. She hugged him again, knowing that everything was going to be alright,

"I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you too, Gabriella Montez and our baby, with all my heart. Now, let's get you some dry clothes…" Gabriella nodded, knowing once again that the Post-It had not let her down.


End file.
